


Fresh Baked Goods

by ls2k14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls2k14/pseuds/ls2k14
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: SlushLouis comes home from picking up some groceries for Harry's holiday baking project.





	Fresh Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LSFOREVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/gifts).



Even before Louis opens the door, the almost-overwhelming scent of fresh baked goods fills his nose. He tucks his smile into his scarf and continues into the house.

He sets the groceries on the counter and steals a cookie from the cooling rack.

“Get out of here, you thief,” Harry says with a frown but accepts Louis’s kiss happily. “What took so long?”

“The roads are terrible, all covered in that nasty slush shit.”

“Guess we’ll just have to stay in.” Looking around at all of the goodies he’s made, Harry adds with a laugh, “Shame there’s no food here.”


End file.
